All Alone
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa was searching all the friends, but all the friends are gone. Characters Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Frankenstein *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person *Lily *Ham Sandwich *News Reporter *Theater Announcer *Tiny Miracle Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Try this episode with Ketchup! *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: Did someone order a pizza, Guys? Guys? Hello? Where is everybody? Hmmmmm.... gasps I know where you all are? You're in the sink! Grandpa looks at the sink Hello? Mr. Gus? Pizza Steve? Hmm. Not in the sink. Gasps I know who you all are! You're under the table! Grandpa looks under the table Ohhhh.. right. Not under the table either. Hmmm... let me think.... I wonder what's on the TV tonight. I'll just turn on the TV to see the news for today's casts. Grandpa turns the TV on *News Reporter: Breaking news: All of the people are gone as possible. There is no longer that all of his friends available. *Uncle Grandpa: WHAT!? *News Reporter: Yep, no friends at all. But in that case, I'm leaving! WOO!!! leaves *Uncle Grandpa: gasps OH NO!! SAY IT SO!! All of my friends got taking away! I can imagine what they like the most friends... BY LIVING LIVES WITH HIM! Grandpa scratches a record and mimicing like Mr. Gus Gus voice Uncle Grandpa, would you be quiet? You're disturbing my workout section! Grandpa imiating Mr. Gus tries to do the push ups. Fades to Uncle Grandpa So Pizza Steve, can I have some peanut butter for me? Grandpa mimicing Pizza Steve Steve voice Sure I do, Uncle G? Hooooooah!! Here Uncle G, you can eat the peanut butter. Grandpa mimicing himself voice Why thank you, Pizza Steve! You're the best. Grandpa licking the Peanut Butter, Fades to Uncle Grandpa So, Giant Realistic flying Tiger, would you like to join on a ride? Grandpa mimicing Giant Realistic flying Tiger ROAR!! Grandpa flies like a Giant Realistic flying Tiger Outside *Uncle Grandpa: himself Thank you, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger! Grandpa mimicing Giant Realistic flying Tiger ROOOOOAR!!! Grandpa mimicing himself, laughs Man, what a killer! What a riot! laughs IT WORK! laughs She's a dog. harder Now you can have them! harder and harder WHAT A TRAMP! crazily and he relieves. Perfect... girly. In the store *Uncle Grandpa: So, cashier, would you buy the extra soft drink? Grandpa mimicing Cashier Why sure! the drink Here's your soft drink! Grandpa mimicing himself Why thank you, my good cashier. At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: So my friends, are you having fun with the great adventures? *Uncle Grandpa #2, #3, #4: YES! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay... sad But my friends was gone. Sobs *Uncle Grandpa #2: It's okay, Uncle Grandpa. I'll be prepared to come back to see if you will find it soon. *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, I've got a great idea! Let's take a picture for all the Uncle Grandpa friends. *Uncle Grandpa #3: Okay, here. *Uncle Grandpa: Let's capture the camera! Say... SMILE! *Uncle Grandpa #2, #3, #4: SMILE! Grandpa takes a picture and looks the photograph *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, I can't wait to see all my friends for looking at the picture. Say, how about to drive the RV? and look around the RV, but not here. Uncle Grandpa one, #2, #3 and #4 screams, Uncle Grandpa put it back together, Uncle Grandpa bawling This is hopeless! I knew about Mr. Gus, Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Giant Realistic flying Tiger, Belly Bag, Lily and Pizza Steve! Since I feel so alone! I'll never be happy again. looks at the license Hey, I've got it! With the license, I'll take a picture myself and I also the amigos! in CHEESE!!! Grandpa takes a picture for a license Wow, now That's a good license. I'll go... RIGHT IN THE RV! Grandpa drives the RV and singing and hits by the car Hey, is that a car? beeps Wow, that car are fancy! What's your name? beeps twice Beep beep, huh? Well, nice to meet you, beep beep! My name is Uncle Grandpa, everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa. I'll be there in a few minutes. beeps, Uncle Grandpa goes in the RV and singing. Car hits the RV, Uncle Grandpa screams What kind of the car are you!?!? beeps, Uncle Grandpa screams maniacally and runs in the living room, and pants Please car, please stand back! I'm warning ya! beeps loudly Okay, I warned ya! Grandpa throws the stick at Car, Car throoms, Uncle Grandpa screams wildly and rans into the closet and pants Now I'm so scared in the dark. time card says "A lot of months later..." Dear Uncle Grandpa, You all hope that I'll meet you there soon. That lousy car will never seek in the closet for 12 months. Now I'll never see that stupid car, because I promise of you guys, don't you ever see the red disgusting car. Sincerely yours, All of the good friends and characters. OHHH, WHAT'S THE POINT!? Grandpa smacked his patty. Uncle Grandpa saw a Patty Mr. Gus. Gus voice So, Uncle Grandpa, what's the matter? voice You see, Mr. Gus, the car is never gonna see me. I seek in the closet. Gus voice I hope that friends doesn't have to fly for ya. voice But how can I get to survive? Gus voice This. voice What? throoms, Uncle Grandpa screams maniacally and laughs runs away Theater *Uncle Grandpa: Finally, at the theater. *Theater Narrator: And now, our feature presentation. *Uncle Grandpa: Man, I can't wait to see the movie. *Man: LOOK OUT, HE'S GONNA GET YOU! *Uncle Grandpa: What!?!? throoms, Uncle Grandpa screams like a maniac and runs out of the theater Outside *Grandpa saw the bus and car. *Uncle Grandpa: If no one can imagine my friends... NO ONE CAN!! Grandpa smashing the axe on the bus, the friends come out What? Belly Bag? Pizza Steve? Mr. Gus? Beary Nice? Hot Dog Person? Lily? Ham Sandwich? Frankenstein? Tiny Miracle? And Lily too? What are you guys doing on the bus? *Pizza Steve: Because it's no Uncle Grandpa day. *Mr. Gus: Yeah. *Uncle Grandpa: No Uncle Grandpa day? What do you mean? *Pizza Steve: It means everyone leaves without you. *Uncle Grandpa: But I just wanna meet you guys. *Pizza Steve: Well, I'm afraid you leave me no choice but.... We love you, Uncle Grandpa! hugs Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa: Man, it's great to have a friends after all. Come on, you guys! Let's go to the store to sell all of the devices. *Everybody: YAAAAY!!! on the bus *Uncle Grandpa: Except Pizza Steve. Grandpa kicks Pizza Steve out of the bus and drives off *Pizza Steve: Hello? Where did everybody go? Hello? Hello? Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes